


Reset Routine

by GhostCwtch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Facial, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Post CATWS, Praise Kink, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, elements of BDSM, gentle dom Bucky, not civil war compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Buck have developed a routine which helps Steve calm down after missions. All Bucky wants to do is take care of him, and all Steve wants to do is let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reset Routine

They have a routine for post-mission nights.

 

Steve needs a little more those days to center himself, needs Bucky's help to crawl up and out of the dark place in his head and to try and be present in the moment because otherwise he'll only run through everything he could have done better, every mistake he made.

 

It had taken time to develop their routine, getting Bucky back and adjusting to living together was not a smooth road to travel. It took time, and work, and long discussions about what each of them needed.

 

“You're not focusing very well tonight.”

 

Steve knows he isn't, has been feeling unsettled despite a relatively easy mission. He doesn't know why this particular night has him stressed more than others, but here he is. Hands tug gently on his hair, pulling his gaze up.

 

Bucky smiles down at him. “We'll have to do something about that, won't we?”

 

Steve hums a little, agreeing wordlessly from his position on his knees.

 

The routine starts like this, Bucky will say “Why don't you hop in the shower, babe?” and Steve will strip down and get clean while Buck prepares the living room. After his shower, a large pillow will be waiting for him between Bucky's feet and Steve will kneel down on it while Buck sits on the couch. Some nights that's all he needs to settle, just leaning against those strong legs and being gently petted. Other nights he needs more, and Bucky is always willing to provide.

 

Tonight is no exception.

 

“Put your hands behind your back and hold on to your forearms for me. Don't let go unless I say.” It's an easy request to follow now, but Steve knows that won't last.

 

Bucky shifts on the couch, undoing his flies and pulling his pants and underwear down past his knees. He strokes his cock a few times, getting half hard before he moves his hand to grip Steve's hair. “Open your mouth, but don't do anything else.”

 

Steve obeys. He knows this game, and he's not very good at it. Bucky must realize how much of a distraction he needs tonight. A sharp tug on his hair re-centers his attention again.

 

“I'm really going to need you to focus here, babe. You know what happens if you don't.”

 

Steve shivers as Bucky eases his half hard cock into Steve's mouth. Neither of them are that interested in anything beyond mild pain-play, but Buck does love it when Steve cries a little, and there are so very many ways he has figured out how to make that happen.

 

“There you go, sweetheart, now why don't we just stay here for a moment and you keep that warm for me?”

 

Humming agreement, Steve settles further into himself. Bucky knows him so well, knows that having to hold the position on his knees, with a cock in his mouth he doesn't have permission to suck will drive him insane.

 

It isn't long before he feels the need to swallow, his mouth watering around the intrusion, and he glances upwards once again. Bucky is idly petting his hair, seemingly lost in thought, and Steve thinks that he can maybe risk it.

 

He swallows, and Buck's attention is immediately focused on him, hands tightening in Steve's hair to tug painfully. “What was that? I told you to just keep it warm, you didn't have permission to do anything else.”

 

Steve whines apologetically in his throat, and then whimpers through another sharp tug on his hair.

 

“Are you feeling ignored? Is that it? We can't have that, now can we babe?” It's a trick question in a way, but Steve isn't expected to answer. “Start sucking.”

 

Finally having permission is a relief, and Steve can start to feel the edges of that blurry light feeling he gets on nights like this. He suckles, and swirls his tongue around Bucky's cock, and is rewarded with gentle hands running through his hair. It feels like his mind is starting to slip a little to one side, and he sucks more eagerly.

 

“Ready for more, babe? Seems like you are to me, so here's how the next part of tonight is going to go. I'm going to fuck your face until I'm done, and then we'll see where you are and what I think you need after that, sound good to you?”

 

Steve hums his agreement happily, relaxing further into his position on his knees, his own cock hard between his legs. Buck's hands in his hair guide him up, and then pull him close again, cock nearly down his throat. The pace starts slow, giving Steve time to adjust, to relax his jaw and fall into the rhythm Bucky sets. Before he can get too complacent though, Bucky ups the pace, starting to thrust his hips, hands clenching tighter in Steve's hair.

 

“You ready babe? I'm gonna go deep on the next one and hold it. You need a break, just let go with your hands and tap out, okay?”

 

His hands pull Steve all the way down, and Steve swallows him down, his throat fluttering and air way cut off. It's too much and not enough and the seconds where he can't breathe are drawn out honey slow and sweet. He wants to follow when Buck pulls back, even as the air rasps in his throat, but those hands keep him exactly where he's meant to be.

 

“That's right, sweetheart, you're doing so well.”

 

Bucky thrusts in again, going all the way and holding it, letting Steve feel the burn in his throat, tears coming to his eyes. It's the tears that break Buck's self control, and his careful rhythm falters as he starts to really fuck Steve's face, powerful thighs flexing and driving him forward. Steve relaxes his throat and breathes through his nose as much as he can, becoming more and more centered in this moment as Bucky seeks his own pleasure.

 

Even through the warm haze his thoughts have become, he knows the signs of Bucky's impending orgasm and his mouth waters in anticipation. He licks along the length of Buck's cock, trying to pay attention to the head even as Buck's thrusts shorten and speed up. He's expecting Bucky to finish in his mouth, so when he pulls back and frantically pumps his hand over his length, crying out and coming across Steve's face, it's a surprise.

 

Hot cum splashes against his cheekbones, nose and open mouth, and Steve closes his eyes, shuddering at the feeling of being marked. Bucky pants through the last of his orgasm and Steve licks what he can reach from his lips and the corners of his mouth.

 

“Look at you babe, what a mess I've made. Stay right there for me, and I'll clean you up good.”

 

Bucky stands, and pulls his pants up enough that walking to the bathroom for a wash cloth isn't difficult. He comes back in next to no time and wipes Steve's face clean, dropping kisses across his face before landing a final one on Steve's mouth.

 

Steve leans against Bucky's knee, floating and content despite the insistent heat of his own erection.

 

“That's right, you just stay sweet down there for me, you're doing so well.” Each word of praise feels like a caress, both easing Steve down further into the warm floating feeling and ramping up his pleasure at the same time. “You took such good care of me, now it's time for me to take care of you, so why don't you just lay back for me, arms at your sides.”

 

Steve does as he's told, laying back on the plush carpeting with his hips propped up by his pillow. Buck slides off the couch and kneels down between Steve's spread legs, and it's not until his hands close around Steve's cock that he realizes just how close he is himself.

 

“Oh,” he gasps, and it feels raspy and too loud. Buck grins at him and squeezes gently before reaching under a couch cushion for what turns out to be a tube of lube.

 

“I'm gonna take such good care of you, babe, you just lie there and relax. You're doing so well, just perfect for me.”

 

Steve melts under the praise and Bucky's hand returning to his dick feels as warm and wet and tight as anything he could ever want. With every glide upwards, Buck teases the head, pressing firmly against the more sensitive underside and with ever pull downwards, he creates a tight, slick channel for Steve to push up into. Buck uses his other hand to tease at Steve's balls, cupping them and pressing one long finger up behind them. It all feels so good, but what tips Steve over the edge is Buck leaning down to suck and bite at his nipple.

 

Bucky strokes him through it, using the wash cloth to clean him up after. Steve manages to curl himself around so his head can rest in Buck's lap while he enjoys the after glow and continued floating feeling. Buck seems more than happy to let him, just petting his hair in the quiet.

 

Eventually, they will have to get up and go about the rest of their night. There will be more missions and more of the same after the fact anxiety on other nights, but Steve will have this moment to lean on. He'll have this moment where he wasn't expected to be strong, where all he needed to be, was Bucky's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no chill.


End file.
